Nicole Packer
by To The Dean-mobile Awaaaay
Summary: Dean meets his mini-me only in a 14 year old girl form
1. Meeting

_**Note: **_**I don't own the characters or the show although I'd love to own Dean and Sam and that bad ass 1967 Chevrolet Impala.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Dean and Sam were sitting in the Impala waiting for the new big bad to show. "Bobby sure about this one, it doesn't look like anything out of the ordinary here." Dean asked**

"**He just gave the address and said that we'll know why he sent us when we see it." Sam explained **

"**Twenty more minutes then we're going to Friendly's… mmm I love their honey BBQ club sandwich." Dean said**

"**Dude is that all you can think about is food?" Sam asked **

"**What!? I'm friggin hungry." Dean looked back over at the suburban house.**

"**Well I'm popping in Metallica or do you wanna listen to Brittany Spears?" Dean said jokingly and earned a playful punch to the arm.**

**Sam was laughing when he saw a girl that had to be at least in her teens. "Dean." Sam whispered and pointed over to the house.**

**They both watched the girl skateboard up to the door the throw it in some nearby bushes then reached for the door knob only to find it locked then she looked around before she twisted the knob as if it had never been locked. If it hadn't of been for the loud snapping noise Sam and Dean would have thought it wasn't. She then walked in.**

"**Well I'd say that classifies as demon material." Dean said after seeing that display of strength**

"**come on Sammy lets rock and roll." He said grabbing his gun. Sam grabbing the knife Ruby gave them.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**They made were making their way in the house when they heard a scream and then saw black smoke come spilling out the door. Sam and Dean hid behind the bush in the front and watched as the girl walked out and found her skateboard then skated away.**

"**We gonna follow her?" Sam asked watching the girl get farther and farther away.**

"**Yeah, come on!" Dean said hurrying across the street and into his car.**

**She went into a store where Dean and Sam both decided that they should go in as well. They watched her look through some CDs. "Looks like she has good taste" Dean said noticing the CDs she picked out so far were: Metallica, BTO, Led Zeppelin, and Kansas. **

"**Dean she's a demon." Sam said annoyed that the taste in her music made any difference.**

"**Well we don't know that…maybe she just had her spinach today." Dean said not fully believing that she's working for the bad guys since she both seem to have exorcized a demon in that house and was now shopping.**

**She bought the CDs, a hat with ACDC written across it, and a Led Zeppelin shirt. She definitely had great taste on Deans' radar. They then followed her to the next store, a food store, where she bought some juice boxes and food then made her way back to the medicine counter where she got a box full of cans that Dean and Sam had no idea of what it was. **

"**Dude she definitely isn't a demon. Why would she buy juice? Doesn't seem chalk full of evil at all." Dean said trying to find out what Sam was thinking.**

"**I don't think she is either." Sam simply said.**

**They watched as she bought her stuff and with her arms full made her way out of the store. She then sat down and put as much stuff she could fit into her bag which was most of it. Only the box of cans and the juice boxes were left out so she sat her skate board down and put the box of cans on then put the juice on top leaving her very little room to stand on the skateboard. **

**For a few moments she stood there trying to figure it out before Sam and Dean decided to help.**

"**Hey you need help with that." Dean asked**

"**Uh no I…I got it." She said before slumping her shoulders in defeat.**

"**I usually take my four wheeler into town but I wasn't thinking this morning." She explained.**

"**Yeah I guess it's hard to think in the morning." Sam said **

"**Please just let us give you a ride or something looks like your carrying an extra 80 pounds." Dean said as a last attempt.**

"**Um, well I guess." She said then extended her hand "Nicole Packer" she said shaking Dean and Sam's hand **

"**I'm Dean, and this is my brother Sam." Her eyes went as wide as saucers **

"**Wa—wait as in the Winchesters… Sam and Dean Winchester?" she said searching both their eyes for them to answer.**

"**Um is that a good thing." Dean asked knowing that they have a lot of enemies.**

"**Well I guess since our dads used to hunt together." She said**

**Sam and Dean both turned to each other very shocked.**

"**You're a hunter??" they both said at the same time.**


	2. Mini Dean

Dean, Sam and Nicole were in the Impala on their way to Nicole's house who insisted they stay at her house instead of a dingy motel.

"So Nicole what's your story?" Dean asked

"You're in for a hell of a story and please call me Nikki." She said

"Well I was born in to hunting. My mom and dad meet hunting the same demon, tricky son of a bitch. My mom stopped hunting to stay home with me when I was born. My little brother was born exactly on my 6th birthday. On his sixth month birthday this demon came into our room I woke up fought with him, that really helped, he bleed into my mouth killed my mom and dipped which gave me a few powers of my own I'll have to show you when we get to my house, and yes I know about your powers Sam. Why do you think I'm writing a novel." She said both Sam and Dean very shocked.

"Anyways that was my first demon I saw. Dad turned me into his little soldier. My job was to protect my little brother. One day dad found out where the bastard was. In friggin Gaza Strip of all places. We got a ticket all the stuff we needed to do. We got a shit poor motel no beds, no nothing just dirt and cement. In the end dad wasn't strong enough. He died leaving me and my brother to fend for ourselves. We found some nice people to take care of us. My brother Jacob was only a year old and still very sensitive to sound and the soldiers don't give a shit we were on our way to the market to get bread when a tank came by and started shooting. We got back and a couple of days later I was at the market again by myself this time. They came back and the soldiers took me. They turned me into a soldier literally. I was a sniper until I was 10. The US soldiers came I dropped my gun begged them to kill me, only they didn't. They took me back to the base asked me questions and then helped me find my brother he was still with the same people but in a different house the other was blown up by a tank and there was also two less people one was named Sara she was three years old head shot, and her dad was blown up by the tank." She stopped to calm herself a little.

"They took us back to the US I called your dad. Can't believe I even remembered the number. He took us back my house I insisted that he just leave us there that I could take care of it he stayed for a few weeks before leaving though. Being a soldier helped me with hunting and ever since that's what I did was hunt anything that came my way, having to steal or con money off of people until I was old enough to work." She finished off

"Wow that's terrible." Sam said

"What doesn't kill ya, makes ya stronger." She replied

"Well I want to be honest with you. We were following you. A friend sent us and gave us an address we were sitting there waiting for something to happen when we saw you come with the strength and then saw a black cloud—" Dean was cut off

"I get where you're going." She said

"okay, so this won't sound stalkerish. I seen you in the store buying CDs." Dean said kind of nervous

"Which one?" she knowing what he was asking

"Umm Led Zeppelin." He said the last part with much confidence

"that's a good one" she said handing him the CD

"I like you Nikki. I have a feeling you and I are going to be good friends." Dean said with a laugh

"Turn right up here." She stated before ramble on came on and both her and Dean began to sing along.

~*~*~*~*~*~

They finally got to her house they all got out the car

"I stick to my word so lets see what's under car." She said

"wait what? Don't you mean under the trun—" Dean stopped in mid sentence when Nikki lifted the car with one hand. She didn't only lift it but she completely lifted it to that if you wanted to you could walk under it.

"see this, this is my power. I'm friggin Superman…well girl." She said

"By the way nice car, 1967 chevy impala right?" she asked

"correct." Dean said

"When you say Super…girl, to what extent?" Sam asked

"Oh just the strength." She said slowly and gently putting the Impala down

"So let's get inside." She stated

~*~*~*~*~*~

They walked up to the door where Nikki knocked on the door three times then taking a moment and knocking one more time. The door opened to reveal little reddish brown haired little boy who couldn't be older than 7.

"Nikki." The little boy ran up to Nikki who scooped him up in her arms after putting down her bag, dean holding the two boxes put them down too.

"Hey buddy" she said then put him down

"Hey go get your bandages so I can clean you up." She said.

The three of them sat down in the living room before Jacob came running down in his little black boxers on his stomach you could see much scars and a tube sticking out where his belly button should be. He handed Nikki a little bag.

"Show Dean and Sam your tube." She said

He then turned to show them.

"You see Jacob was born three months premature" she said turning him back towards her she then started taking off his bandages around the tube.

"His organs were on the outside so they had to put them in for him but he was so small they had to cut off more than half of his intestines. So know he needs a tube cause his food digests to quick." She said as she got disinfectant and wiped it around the tube then rebandaged it.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Dean asked motioning towards his own stomach

"Nope. Only when I get a new one or if it gets infected." Jacob explained

"Jakey I got you some juice boxes and more of that formula you like. You want a juice box?" she asked as she got up

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" he said excitedly

"Jake also has ADHD which has gotten the best of me at times. Jake did you take your medicine?" she asked as she returned with a can of formula and a syringe

"Yep, yep. Nikki can I play rock band?" he asked as she sat down next to him

"Yeah but let's do this first. Come on stand up for a sec." she said he then stood up in front of her as she poured the formula in a syringe opened his tube and inserted the syringe into it.

"okay you can sit down now." She told him

"Jake this is Sam and Dean by the way. Daddy and me used to know their daddy." She explained to him

"Hi" he said waving to them.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean and Sam watched thinking the exact same thing 'wow, this seems oddly familiar.' Except for the fact that Nikki was a girl she was exactly like Dean. They sat there and watched her in complete awe already knowing what each other were thinking.

"So Jake what's rock band?" Dean asked

"It's the coolest game ever! You can play guitar, drums or sing. You have to hit these notes when they come across the screen and they have the best songs ever. Me and Nikki always play we have a band called Epic Legend. You wanna play?" Jake said it all with much excitement

"Sure I guess it won't hurt to try. Huh Sammy?" Dean replied

"Sure. Sounds fun." Sam said

"What do you guys wanna be? Guitarist, Drummer or singer?" Jake said getting up

"Watch out Jake your still attached." Nikki said knowing he knew that already but had to warn him just in cause.

He went behind the over to the closet not too far away but enough for Nikki to have to unravel more tubing. He came back holding a guitar in one hand and a microphone in the other.

"Sissy can you get the drums for me?" Jake asked

"yep you're done now anyways. Come here." She said not at all annoyed by her energetic little brother

He came over to her where she gently pulled the syringe out and closed the tube then got up and came back with the drums.

"Pick one" she said to all three the guys in her house, well two guys and a half.

"Oh I'll be the singer!" Dean said a little excited to play a game.

"Jake you go ahead and pick it doesn't matter to me." Sam said

"I'll be the guitarist." He replied

"okay drums it is." Sam said sounding kind of nervous since he never played a video game in his life

After Nikki set them all up and got them started she looked over at Dean and said "I have a feeling that Dean is gonna like this game." She said

"Jake play our song." She said

Jake scrolled down to Enter sandman. As each song came across the screen Dean's eyes grew wider

"There is a god and he made this game for me." He said excited to sing the song.

It started and Sam and Jake began to play. Dean knowing he wasn't gonna sing right away watched Jake and Sam and smiled at the sight of Sam who was smiling from ear to ear. 'He isn't that bad' Dean thought. He looked over at Jake and to his surprise was playing on hard and was very good and hadn't missed a note yet. He knew his part was coming so he turned to the screen and began to sing.

"Say your prayers little one, don't forget, my son to include everyone

~*~*~*~*~*~

Review please!!!!! ;D


	3. Secret Dream

They played the game for hours all of them enjoying it to the fullest. Nikki and Dean had shared the mic for a few songs. Before Nikki knew it was almost one o'clock in the morning she looked over to Jacob whose eyes were growing heavy, then it hit her. Where were Sam and Dean going to sleep they were much too old to share a bed and that would be rude as well. She thought for a moment or two before coming up with the sleeping arrangements. She and Jacob would share the pull out and Sam and Dean could sleep in the room her and Jake shared all she had to do was take Jake's machine down in the living room and set it up. She mentally slapped herself for almost getting worked up over such a simple task.

"Jake we should get to bed it's almost one." She said

"Wow that time already! Sam we gotta get one of these." Dean said

"Definitely who ever thought of this was a genius!" Sam replied fully agreeing with Dean

"Sam, Dean you guys can sleep up in our room. Jake we're gonna sleep on the pull out. Let's go get your machine." Nikki said not caring one bit that she was kicking herself out of her own room

"Are you sure? We could just share the bed, I mean we're brothers." Dean said feeling kind of bad for taking their beds.

"Nah, that'd be rude. Like you said he's my brother. Jake I'll be back in a second why don't you go get a can out." She said

Sam and Dean watched as Jake ran to the kitchen and Nikki jogged up the steps. It saddened them knowing that these two young kids were living on their own with no one, at least Sam and Dean had their dad but these two had no one well maybe they had a hunter friend here and there but no one to help them to take care of them. Their thoughts were ended quickly when Jake came back in talking as if he knew Sam and Dean since he could remember.

"I'd say my bed is the comfiest cus I gots it from the hospital cus of my belly problem. Everyone who slept in it said it was comfy and I think so too. You can probably tell which ones mine cus its got railings but you can put them down. Nikki always makes me keep em up cus she doesn't want me to roll off and rip my tube out like before. It really hurted and it scared Nikki. She even hotwired a car along the road it was cool." He said

He leaned closer were Sam and Dean sat listening to the little boy's story. He put his hand on the side of his mouth like you would to tell a secret and said "Don't tell Nikki but I don't think she can drive very good." Sam and Dean chuckled

"Your secret's safe with us. How old was she at the time?" Sam said

"She was eleven but don't tell anyone cause that's illebal" he said. His mispronunciation making him ten times more adorable. With that Nikki came down holding a long metal pole with hooks like the things that hold up your IVs in the hospital.

"Okay Jake let's get your ready for bed." She said and since he did this his whole life he had already opened the tube and was lying down. He handed her the can after she put the end of the tube in and laid there and watched her pour the liquid that nourished him through the night. She then pushed a few buttons and it began to make noises which told her it was on.

"You know what I'm not going to be able to sleep knowing you could roll off, I'll be back in a sec." She said

"Come on Nikki even if I did it wouldn't ripe it out see there's still this much tube left." He said getting on the floor to show her that there was still at least two feet left.

"Okay but if you do I'll leave your butt there till morning." She said with a smile

"Sure you would." He said getting settled under the covers

"Okay I be right back I'm going to show them their room." With that the two brothers followed her up that steps and into a medium sized room where just as Jake described it was a hospital like bed only looking more like a regular bed, it had railings you see on every hospital bed and it had an ACDC comforter seeing that the other hand the same type they were probably twin sets. Nikki went to Jake's bed and put the railings down.

"Okay all ready to rock and roll. You guys can fight for Jake's bed. Night." She turned and left

As soon as she closed the door Sam and Dean turned and looked at each other like they did so many times today and they did what they always did to make one of these decisions. A round of rock, paper, scissors in the end Sam just couldn't make it and it was Dean who fell asleep in one the most comfortable beds he had ever slept in.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean woke from his sweet dream where Daphne was captured by the cotton candy monster and he had to eat it and he was about to get his reward from Daphne when Fred came riding in on a four wheeler and ran him over and turned into a nightmare. When he woke up he could hear an engine running. He got up and looked out the window. Much to his surprise there was Nikki on a four wheeler making donuts. Sam was still sleeping peacefully so he got dressed and went down stairs only to find Jacob sleeping too so he helped himself with an extra small bowl of cereal not wanting to eat up their food knowing they probably don't have much money. When he came back in Jacob was stirring so he sat down on the chair next to the pull out.

He finished his bowl of cereal and put it out in the sink when he came back Jake had woken up and was now yawning.

"Hey Buddy, Morning!" Dean said cheerfully

"Hi, Dean can you do me a favor?" Jake asked

"Sure what do you need?" Dean asked

"Can you hold my tube up there still some formla in da bag and it'll spill." He asked actually kind of nervous

"Sure thing buddy." He said going over to the side of the bed to do what he asked

Jake took the tube out and handed it to Dean who grabbed it feeling a little weird holding something that what was pretty much in his stomach. Jacob closed his tube and took the cap for the tube that was holding the formula and put it over the opening so that it didn't spill.

"Thanks. Where's Nikki?" he asked

"She's out riding her four wheeler" he answered and was shocked when he ran upstairs and came back dressed and ran straight for the door grabbing shoes on the way Dean decided he'd go outside too.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean followed Jacob out and nearly yelped when Jacob screamed

"Nikki! Nikki! Nikki!" Jacob yelled on the top of his lungs

Nikki having very good hearing and the fact that Jacob's scream could have woke the dead started riding toward the shed where she grabbed his safety seat and helmet and rode over to where he stood at the foot of the porch stairs, Dean sitting at the top.

"Come on booger!" she called

Jake jumped on the back, Nikki put his helmet on and turned to Dean.

"I got another one if you wanna ride." She said and held back a giggle when he nodded excitedly

"Okay just hope on I'll drive ya over to the shed." At that Dean hoped on

Dean was holding onto Nikki when he noticed just how huge the four wheeler was this most of been her dads he thought

"So what is this?" he asked

"Grizzly… beast isn't it?" she replied

"Yeah "he said as they pulled up to the shed

She got off and turned on the other four wheeler and rode it out for Dean she then gave him a helmet. Dean not feeling like arguing because riding a four wheeler was secretly his dream put the helmet on.

"Sissy can I ride to the trail?" Jake asked

"Sure" she agreed

Dean watch dumb struck as Jake who was no taller than 4 foot tall straddled the beast, his feet not even touching where your feet should be began to ride the four wheeler with Nikki on the back of course. They began to ride to the trail as Jake put it. Dean couldn't be any happier, though it took a little to get used to it he was pretty good. They rode for about two hours before they went back to the house to see if Sam was awake which was then they went back to ride Sam and Dean switching back and forth. It wasn't till noon that all four decided it was time to eat lunch


	4. Fun, Fear and Pain

"Sissy can I have Nilla pudding too?" Jake asked Nikki as he finished his ham and cheese sandwich.

"Let me see if we have Nillas." Nikki said as she checked for the Nilla Waffers.

"You're in luck. We have a full box." Nikki said as she got out the box, a bowl and a snack pack chocolate pudding along with a zip lock bag.

"oh oh, can I crush em?" Jake asked full with excitement

"Sure you can but don't stomp on them like last time." She said sternly but also playfully

"What's Nilla pudding?" Dean asked through a mouthful of his second ham and cheese sandwich that he insisted on making. Not wanting Nikki make more than she had to.

"Nikki made it up. You put some Nilla Waffers in a baggie and you crush em anyway you want, but sissy does it with her hands since she uber strong but I do it with my feet cus it's easier for me. Then you put some pudding, I like chocolate. In a bowl and mix boths up." He explained doing everything he instructed at the same time.

"It's Goood!" he said with a mouth full of their concoction.

"You wanna try?" Jacob asked offering his spoon to Dean.

"Jake I don't think Dean—" she was cut off when Dean took the spoon and took a bite of the pudding.

"Wow! Where did you get this idea?" Dean asked liking what he had just tasted.

"I got it from my sniper partner when I was over in Gaza. It was different bands some weird name. When you're out there you talk about anything to pass the time." She quickly answered.

"Oh, well I gotta remember that next time I'm in need of a snack." Dean said

"Hey Jakey I was wondering if you wanna go swimming later at the river." Nikki asked wanting to get off the subject that still causes her nightmare to this day.

"Yeah yeah yeah!" Jake exclaimed

"Uncle Greg is coming over later today you're in definite need of a bigger tube. Your growing like a weed and it's getting too small." She said knowing that he wasn't going to agree with her.

"No it's fine I swear please." He said knowing that it was going to hurt like hell or H-E-double hockey sticks as he would say.

"It's okay. It'll be done before you even know it and plus he bringing over Titan." She said in hope it would cheer him up to see their not so little pup.

"Really he is? Do we still have his bone? Can I take him for a walk?" he spurted out

"Yes, Yes and No. " she said

"Why can't I walk him?" he whined

"Because one: you won't be doing the walking. Two: He weighs two times your weight. And three: He almost gave _me_ a run for my money." She emphasized the me.

"Yeah but one: you weren't paying attention. And two: It was icey." He said

"You can ride on his back. He likes that remember?" she said

"Whose Titan?" Dean asked now with another spoon sharing the Nilla pudding with Jake

"He's our blue pitbull we had to give away when we didn't have enough money to take care of him. And I know what you're thinking 'ahh! Pitbull' but he wouldn't hurt anyone…unless he's protecting me or Jake." She explained hoping that Sam and Dean weren't pitbull racist people.

"Cool. But I have to say I had a run in with some hellhounds and I'm a little edgy around dogs but I'll probably get used to him seeing as he sounds like a descent dog." He said not letting it show that he wasn't edgy more like terrified of dogs.

"Do you guys wanna come swim too?" Jake asked he had run off upstairs to get dressed after his and Nikki's agreement.

"We'll have to swim in our boxers but yeah we haven't swam in a whileit sounds fun." Sam said

"Come here let's get your tapped up. The last thing I wanna see is you getting river water in there. Nikki tapped up Jake belly so she could be sure of it then went upstairs to change into her bathing suit.

When she came down she had a radio in one hand a floatie for Jake in the other. Much to Sam and Dean's surprise she was in excellent shape, she was very tone for her age and even had a six pack which Dean didn't know a girl could have.

"I'm ready let's go!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Jake sitting on Nikki's lap with Dean then Sam sitting behind her on the four wheeler made their way to the river. Once there they put the radio on top of the four wheeler with ACDC playing. Jake didn't waste a moment jumping in and swimming around. Dean and Sam were in a brawl trying to push one another in when Nikki came up from behind and lifted them both off their feet thanks to the fact that she was standing on a rock. As if both Winchester forgot about her strength they still tried to break free she threw Sam into the water at least 12 feet away. Dean knowing there was no way he'd be able to break free began to grab at her arms hoping if she threw him she take herself too.

"What's a matter afraid of the water Dean?" she laughed then threw him in she couldn't help but notice 'God them Winchester Boys are hot'.

Dean came back to surface laughing

"WOOOOH MAN THAT WAS FUN!" he exclaimed

"We gotta rope swing too!" Jake said just before Dean and Sam heard a scream a whoosh then SPLASH! They then saw Nikki swing in and do a back flip off the rope swing.

They swam for hours until they heard barking so they hopped on dripping wet on the four wheeler and headed up. Dean was shaking.

"Dean what's wrong?" Sam asked concerned by his brothers shivering

"Just cold is all." He said then Sam took the towel he had around his torso and gave it to Dean

"Here I'm kinda hot." He lied knowing Dean would never take it if it were for his benefits

The truth was as soon as Dean heard the bark he began to shake. He knew he'd end up slapping himself when he saw how friendly the dog was as Nikki and Jake had told him. But he still could shake the fear.

~*~*~*~*~*~

As soon as they came up for the woods the huge muscle caked pitbull came running up barking and waging its tail. Dean flinched a little when it jumped up to sniff him. Then he felt Sam grab his arm reassuringly. 'Damn Sam and the reading your vibes shit.' Dean thought knowing that Sam probably knew that he had been scared of the dog since it was mentioned.

"Titan!" Jake exclaimed and got on his back. They pitbull walked around as if he was a flee.

Nikki parked the four wheeler where she then turned to Dean.

"You have nothing to worry about. He's as harmless as a kitten." She said then Dean raised an eyebrow trying to show her that he wasn't

"I know about hellhounds and I know about what happened to you and I don't blame you being scared." She gave him a quick hug.

"How?" he asked

"Because I'm a hunter and news travels fast. But thankfully I know Bobby Singer…he told me."

"How do you know him?" he asked again

"Because at one point John was like a father to me he didn't want us staying by ourselves after I had a pretty bad run in with a Wendigo so he took us to Bobby's we've been friends ever since" she said

"wow I can't believe we never meet seeing as you knew our father and the closest thing we have to a father."

"We would call and make sure no one was there before we came. Be too many questions." She replied

"Yeah I get where you're going" he said as he and Nikki began to walk back to the house.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I can't believe I was scared of you." Dean said in a baby voice as he played with what had to be the most friendly dog in the world

"Yeah but try to hurt me or Nikki and you will. But that's the only time he bites" Jake said as him, Dean, Sam and Nikki were all on the ground playing with the pit.

"Nikki, can we take him for a walk?" Jake asked

"Sure but I'll be doing the walking, but when we come back Greg will probably be done getting his stuff ready and be ready to get that tube in." she said

They were all walking Dean, Sam, Nikki, and Jacob. Nikki was holding the leash with no trouble at all although you could see Titan was pulling, she even stayed that way when Titan ran at a squirrel but was abruptly stopped when the leash ended.

"Let's see how strong Titan really is." Dean said

"Knock yourself out." Nikki said handing the leash to him. She held it until Dean and a hold on it then let go and laughed as Dean was nearly dragged he then fell but Titan most not of notice because he just went on dragged Dean along. Nikki ran up and grabbed the leash with one hand stopping Titan in his tracks along with ending Dean's ride.

"Not so easy is it?" she asked with a laughing along with the two younger siblings who were on the ground as well.

"And Jake wanted to walk him?" Dean said who could only see Jacob being dragged as well but only faster.

"I think it's time to head back" She said and just then Jake stopped laughing and bolted but not fast enough as Nikki came up and grabbed him by the waist and hoisted him up on her shoulder.

"NOOOO!" he cried

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean and Sam watched as Nikki held Jake in her arms as Greg removed and replace the tube with a bigger one. Jake wailed and screamed. Nikki rubbed his back and whispered soothing words. Just as soon as it started it ended.

"See it's over already." Nikki said to the sobbing Jacob

"You wanna a popsicle?" she ask and Jacob nodded

When she returned Dean was holding Jacob who wasn't crying anymore just sitting there waiting for his popsicle while Sam was rubbing his knee.

"Here you go." She handed it to him

"So how many times do you have to do that?" Sam asked

"As many times he grows outta his old tube. They said he wasn't going to make it past one but here he is still kicking huh Jake?" she said trying to get her little brother to talk.

"Yep, I showed them." He said

'Yeah that's my Jake just bounce right back.' She thought

"He won't need it once he's old enough." She said

Jake yawned then she looked at the clock it was ten till mid night. They had one hell of a day.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna turn in before I drop." She said

"Yeah I think we are too." Dean said

"Night!" Nikki said

"Night!" Dean and Sam said a second apart

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Hey, sorry but it's going to take a little longer for me to update soon because schools about to start back up but I'll try my best.**

**R&R Please!**


	5. Author's Note

Hello!

I'm sorry I haven't been able to update in awhile but I have mid-terms coming up this week and I've been studying a lot. I still writing when I have time I just want to let you guys know I'll probably won't update till this weekend coming up when everything is done and over with.

P.S. Sorry I know there's a lot of people out there including me who hate it when author's post Author Notes but I just wanted to let you know I didn't just get lazy or forget.


	6. A War Thing

Dean woke up needing to use the bathroom. He was still in a sleep filled state when he looked outside the bathroom window; he had to do a double take. He _had_ to be seeing things he thought because there in a hole, gun in hand was Nikki. He quickly flushed and washed his hands and made his way down stairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~

He slowly walked towards Nikki. Apparently she had dug a hole in the ground and she now was sleeping holding a AK-47 as if it were a teddy bear. Dean knew enough that, that was some war thing. She must have slept walked out here he thought as he bent down. He took the gun so he could pick her up without the risk of getting shot but when he shifted her she woke up and Dean got a punch in the face. Staggering back from the killer left hook from the super strengthened 14 year old.

"Who— Dean?" she asked sleepily

"Yeah what are you doing out here?" he asked

"Oh god I'm so sorry" she said noticing that she just punched him with a good bit of her strength. She got up to inspect the damage.

"Hey Hey it's okay. I'm fine and don't try to change the subject. How'd you get out here?" He said while Nicole literally pulled him down to her level so she could look over her guest that was a good foot taller than her.

"Thank God you have a thick head. Number one rule don't try to do whatever you were trying to do when I'm sleep next time you might not be so lucky, I could of knocked you head off. And I don't wanna wake up to a headless dude, plus I like you and I don't want that to happen. I must have been sleep walking." She said making sure she answered his question so he wouldn't keep prying

Dean picked up the AK-47 and looked at her as if he just caught and little kid reaching for a cookie before Dinner.

"I'm guessing it was a war dream." He paused "You wanna talk about it?" he asked her trying not to sound like he was pushing her to talk against her will.

"I sleep walk and I have war nightmares, put em' together you get this." She said waving her hands towards the hole and the gun in Dean's hand.

Dean was surprised she not only admitted that he was right but she referred them as nightmares not that he thought they were pleasant to have but the fact she told him that.

"Here let me see that." She pointed to her gun. She then unloaded it all to quick and simply then a normal girl her age should have.

"It's loaded?!" Dean said shocked she'd keep something like that loaded.

"Yeah I probably loaded it up in my sleep." She said and Dean gave her a dumbfounded look

"This isn't the first time this happened." She said thinking it he was confused on how she knew that information.

"You loaded a AK-47 and dug a hole. All in your sleep…your friggin awesome!" Dean exclaimed

"Well I had a lot of practice." She said while her and Dean walked back to the house.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean and her were sitting in the kitchen. Nicole was telling Dean stories about her sniper days. They've been talking for hours. She then got up and came back with an old scruffy duffle bag. She took out a tin box and opened it revealing tons of pictures and VHS tapes and CDs along with a beat up camcorder and a old digital camera. She picked up a photo of her and three other kids, one looked as if he couldn't be more than 5 they were in an ally holding their guns high and smiling.

"We were called C.S., Child Soldiers. I took as many pictures as I could. So in case I died Jake would have something of me, you know? So I tried to smile in all of them so he'd think I was happy there, that it was at my own will. " she pointed the tallest of the group, a boy

"That's Aaban, he's died a martyr. Martyr means to die for what you believe in." she explained knowing he probably wouldn't have known what it meant

"He was…12 years old. He was the leader he kept us together." She pointed to the only other girl other than her.

"That's Hanan I don't know what happened to her one day she just never came back from her spot either she ran or she got shot. She was my best friend." She said a little choked she then pointed to the little boy in standing in front of her where she had her hand that wasn't holding her gun on his shoulder.

"That's Muhammad he was kid knapped from the market with me. I was at the counter just about to leave when the soldiers ran in they shot and killed his parents I tried to get to him before they did but they put a gun to my head and forced me into the van. I didn't know about my strength then so I didn't fight back. It was about two weeks before I was rescued, me and Muhammad were perched on the top of a building we were talking about what we were going to do when we got out He was in the middle of saying that he wanted to go to America where it was peaceful…where there was no fighting. All of a sudden there…there was a gunshot and h-he fell." She finished tears rolling down her cheeks

"He was still alive. They started shooting again… he was crying and screaming, I jumped on top of him to try to cover him. I felt this white blinding pain…in my stomach. The bullet didn't even slow down and it hit Muhammad too. He stopped crying, stopped screaming, everything just stopped. The pain was gone and there was just… rage I got up… and I tore them apart one by one. Every last one." She began to shake from sobs. Dean took her in his arms and hugged her. Hearing her last words sounded all too familiar he let one lone tear trail down his face.

"Hey it's okay. We've all done things we aren't proud of." He said pushing back the tears about to surface.

They sat there for a few minutes. Nicole not allowing herself to break down completely so she forced the sobs to stop.

A CD caught her eye and she picked it up.

"Wow I can't believe I still have this. It's a video I made about a year after I was rescued." She said to Dean popping it into the DVD player.

The video started with a young Nicole, Muhammad, Hanan and Aaban sitting on a cot, there was a song in the background.

"This was our song, it's…it's uh Hands Held High by Linkin Park. We used to sing it all the time."

**Aaban started singing;**

_Turn my mike up louder I got to say something  
Light weights step to the side when we come in  
Feel it in your chest the syllables get pumping  
People on the street they panic and start running_

_Words on loose leaf sheet complete coming  
I jump in my mind and summon the rhyme, I'm dumping  
Healing the blind I promise to let the sun in  
Sick of the dark ways we march to the drum and_

**Hanan started singing;**

_Jump when they tell us that they wanna see jumping  
Fuck that I wanna see some fists pumping  
Risk something, take back what's yours  
Say something that you know they might attack you for_

_  
Cause I'm sick of being treated like I have before  
Like it's stupid standing for what I'm standing for  
Like this war's really just a different brand of war  
Like it doesn't cater the rich and abandon poor_

**Nicole started to sing;**

_Like they understand you in the back of the jet  
When you can't put gas in your tank  
These fuckers are laughing their way to the bank and cashing their checks  
Asking you to have compassion and have some respect_

For a leader so nervous in an obvious way  
Stuttering and mumbling for nightly news to replay

_And the rest of the world watching at the end of the day  
In their living room laughing like "what did he say?"_

**Pictures of them and even a few videos of bombs going off and some with them shooting cans and sniping people as the chorus of the song played. Dean looked over to Nikki who had tears going down her face. The chorus ended and then Muhammad began to sing:**

_In my living room watching but I am not laughing  
Cause when it gets tense I know what might happen_  
_World is cold the bold men take action  
Have to react or get blown into fractions_

Ten years old it's something to see  
Another kid my age drugged under a jeep  
Taken and bound and found later under a tree  
I wonder if he had thought the next one could be me

**Aaban began to sing again:**

_Do you see the soldiers they're out today  
They brush the dust from bullet proof vests away  
It's ironic at times like this you pray  
But a bomb blew the mosque up yesterday_

There's bombs in the buses, bikes, roads  
Inside your market, your shops, your clothes  
My dad he's got a lot of fear I know  
But enough pride inside not to let that show

**Nicole began to sing again:**

_My brother had a book he would hold with pride  
A little red cover with a broken spine  
On the back, he hand-wrote a quote inside  
When the rich wage war it's the poor who die_

Meanwhile, the leader just talks away  
Stuttering and mumbling for nightly news to replay  
And the rest of the world watching at the end of the day  
both scared and angry like "what did he say?"

As the end of the song was coming the pictures and videos keep appearing of the screen. A video of all four of them in a row as they all shot at the same time all hit the can they placed a yard or two away from them. There was a picture of Nicole who was at least 8 or 9 holding up an abandoned army tank. 'holy shit' Dean thought. As the pictures passed Dean felt more and more sympathy for Nikki. The video ended and Nikki got up and put the duffle bag away.

"Wow I haven't seen that since I was like 11." She then looked at the stoves clock it read 5:30

"I need to start working out soon." She said

"Care if I join?" Dean asked

"Sure if you can keep up." She said purposely trying to get him going and secretly knowing that he wouldn't be able to her work outs were brutal 'this is gonna be a fun workout' she thought

~*~*~*~*~*~

Nikki and Dean both went upstairs and changed into something workout friendly. Nikki done first and was now cracking her six raw eggs she always drank before her workouts. As Dean came down the stairs he seen her cracking the raw eggs into a cup.

"Duh na na naaa, Duh na na naaa." He chanted jokingly

She smiled at him then she began to drink her hardcore workout drink

"Can I try it?" Dean asked curious on how it tastes he heard people say it was nasty but here was a fourteen year old girl drinking it like it was water

"Sure if you can keep it down." She handed her cup to him which he took with confidence he raised it to his mouth his confidence kind of staled

"Having second thoughts?" Nikki said with a giggle

"No, I'm just smelling it to make sure their not…rotten." He said trying to sound convincing

"You don't need to force yourself to drink it. Don't drink it if you don't wanna." She said

Dean looked as if he was going to put the cup down then he threw the cup to his mouth and gulped down one of the yokes then he put it down soon as it slid down his throat

"ew god that tastes like ass" he choked out

There were still two yokes left so she drank it then looked at Dean who looked like he was going to puke

"You okay? Do you need to puke?" he shook his head

"Water please." He squeezed out

She got him a glass of water and handed it to him which he drank greedily

"Thanks. You are so not human." He said

She laughed and they headed outside to begin their workout

~*~*~*~*~*~

They started with alternating 10 pushups and 10 sit ups until they got to 100 then did a two mile run. Dean was pretty tired but Nikki looked like she could go another four miles. Thanks to Nikki's lack of tiredness she was able to since Dean's so she generously asked him if he wanted a break which he accepted.

"So this is what you do every day?" Dean asked

"Actually I usually do 100 pushups and 100 sit ups making 200 total and a 4 mile run." She said feeling a little bad letting Dean know she was going easy on him like she thought he wasn't capable of it.

"Wow! Are you sure you don't have super energy too?" he asked

"Yeah I'm like this because of Gaza. We had to do a lot more than this." She said

Dean sat there recalling all the things he seen in the video. 'This girl gone through hell…I would know' he thought

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was the end of their workout it was now 7:30 Dean could barely lift his legs. They had a long way to walk they were somewhere in the woods. He lazily dragged his feet on the ground he was beyond tired, he was never this tired in his life honestly didn't know if he could make it.

'Should I? ...nah…well maybe, he looks so tired.' Nikki thought as she watched Dean from behind and noticed his exhaustion and she was well aware of a very steep hill coming up. She giggled and nodded to herself and without warning came up from behind and lifted Dean up wrapping her arm around his waist then swinging him up into a firemen's carry

Like she had predicted he yelped but then laughed when he realized her intentions

"You don't have to carry me I can walk." He said with a laugh

"You look like you're about to drop dead and I can't even feel you."

"Okay but only because your right about the drop dead part. This hurts my ribs can you hold me different." He said then laughed at the sound of it

"You wanna get on my back?"

"Sure" he said getting on her back

"I feel like I'm some abusive bastard that makes his kids body build or something." He said as they made their way up the very steep hill. They both laughed

"Don't breathe a word of this to Sam. I wouldn't see the end of it."

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Sorry, I haven't updated for awhile. Yes I know Hands Held High wasn't around back then but I love the song. I got a bit(a lot) into detail in this chapter**

**R&R please!!!**


	7. Big Problem

**UH-OH!! What have I come up with this time???**

**Well I thank all of you who have been reading this story as it's my first actual stories I have interest in.**

**This story has been all happy go lucky…will it be that way in this chapter?**

**Read to find out! Then Review and tell me what you think**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

They were to the point where they could see the house. Nikki had put Dean down when they had gotten to flat and easy to walk on ground. They were too busy telling their hunting stories to notice anything unusual but as they got to a close enough range where they could see the house vividly Nikki stopped dead in her tracks.

"What is it?" Dean asked picking up her vibes

"The lamp's on." She said more to herself then Dean

"So?" he said not seeing the problem with a lamp being on

"It's a secret code thing me and Jake came up with." She explained

She and Dean jogged behind the house and to the basement doors. She grabbed the iron pad lock and crushed it with her hand. Even though Dean knew about her strength it still shocked him to see such strength in a human being. She silently opened the doors and they both made their way into the house. As soon as they got into the basement they could hear someone pacing upstairs.

"Sounds like someone needs to piss." Dean said

"Whoever the hell it is, is going to break the floor boards if they pace any harder." She replied

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well hey there Jakey! Hope those ropes aren't too tight." said an unknown intruder, he had menacing Middle Eastern accent and black eyes.

Jake had been woken abruptly at least a half an hour ago. There were three men in the house as two of them looked for Nikki as Jake assumed while the other sat and watched him. I few minutes they came back down with Sam.

"Looks like you guys have a guest." One of the men said.

'There's something wrong with this picture' Jake thought as the guy who had stayed and watched him had black eyes and was clearly a demon while the other two had regular eyes and were clearly human both having to hold Sam, a demon would have been able to hold him by themselves without any effort.

"Hasn't anyone told your sister it's rude to miss her own party? So where is that girl, how's she been doing since she killed my brother?" the demon question

"W-what are you talking about?" Jake asked wanting to know if he was talking about a human or just another demon she exorcised

"You see my dad's the reason your family came to Gaza." He said the other two men were starting to get confused

"Yellow Eyes" Sam spat out

"Wow what a nice nickname. Tell me where'd you get it?"

"Wait hey—I know you. Aren't you're one of my dad's freaks? Sam…Sam…Sam Winchester!" he said as if he just saw someone he went to high school with.

"Screw you. What the hell do you want from them?" Sam questioned showing no fear what so ever which was too much to say for Jake who had unshed tears brimming in his eyes.

"Well I guess I just want to get over our past and become friends" he said sarcastically

"What the fuck do you think? I want revenge! She killed my brother so I'm gonna go and do the same." He said turned to Jake and smiling then he took off his jacket to reveal a bomb strapped to his chest

"See this here will go boom and you'll all be dead leaving your bodies for Nikki to find and if I'm correct you have a brother too, Aw won't that be a shame that'll kill the both of them." He said talking to Jake and Sam he then started to walk over to Jake who was whimpering and shaking

"You're gonna die. You're going to hell just like your dad." Jake started crying really crying

"Fuck You!" He screamed he didn't care what Nikki said about using the F word and how it won't get you anything but soap in your mouth but this guy had no right talking about his dad like that.

"Aw how cute" he said laughing

"My daddy killed your daddy." He said tauntingly

"So how's your daddy been?" Nikki and Dean appeared in the door way Nikki had full blown rage in her eyes and was holding both guys in her hands before slamming them together with a sickening crunch as their heads collided and they both fell to a heap on the floor.

"Oh wait I killed him" Dean said

The demon raised his hand both Nikki and Dean slamming back on the wall. Although Dean stayed on the wall unable to move Nikki almost effortlessly started walking towards him.

"Let's go you Mother Fucking Bitch." She said and the demon smiled and walked forward

Both of their fists lashed out at the same time. This was going to be a hell of a fight.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**DUN DUN DUUUN! What's going to happen?**

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**R&R**


	8. Don't Mess with Nikki

**Sorry it took so long ;( but I was having technical difficulties.**

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was one of the—no scratch that it _was_ the strongest most powerful punch Dean and Sam have ever seen. It made a tremendous bang as well and a tremor as both the Nikki and the Demon flew back both having hit their mark. The Demon lay on the floor for a split second but Nikki was beyond pissed she was up and charging back at the thing that had made her baby brother cry.

The Demon got up as soon as he seen her charging back.

"You should've never come here Damien. You're going back down to the pit where I sent your last time." She said

"Why don't you come along? Since you liked it so much, don't you remember?" he asked menacingly

'What? No he's lying, she's so young…too young.' Dean thought

"Nikki what's he talking about?" Jacob asked not understanding

"Yeah Nikki tell him! How you couldn't save his older brother, your twin brother! You couldn't save little Zacky, couldn't save your dad and you can't save Jake. You're gonna die and this time your dad isn't bringing you back." He said trying to weaken her with remorse then ran forward to kick Nikki

Little had Damien known was that it had the exact opposite effect on her. She had kept the secret of her visit to hell since she had come back when she was 7. If it were possible there would have been steam pouring out of her ears. She seen his leg about to collide with her ribcage and she went in full combat/Martial Arts mode doing a back flip while kicking Damien her way around. She barely touched the ground when she followed up while and amazing badass butterfly kick sending Damien on his ass in the kitchen. She took that opportunity to untie Sam and Jake.

"Sam, take Jake outside NOW!" She didn't mean to sound so commanding but she had no time to be polite.

"What about my brother?" Sam asked as usual the Winchesters being protective of each other

"I'll get him just go." With that Sam picked Jake up and ran out the house

The two me were rising as well as Damien. She turned to Dean who was staring at her with fear but also amazement having seen her skills.

"You're about to see something really cool." She said to Dean who just starred at her

The two men were standing to her sides while Damien stood in front of her. She leapt up and kicked both men in the heads doing a complete split and quickly swung her right leg hitting Damien in the head knocking the two men out while just sending Damien to his knees all being done before she even touched the ground.

"Holy friggin Shit." Dean squeezed out, being trapped on the wall was causing him trouble breathing

Nikki jumped up and slammed her fist into the kneeling demon. He fell to the ground unconscious or at least that's what Nikki thought when she turned to Dean.

"See you in hell." Damien rasped out

Nikki spun around to see Damien holding the trigger to the bomb in his hand.

Everything was slow the bomb was going off right then and there, yet she seen it only in slow motion. She ran. She ran so fast that Dean and Damien didn't even seem to see her even as she grabbed Dean ripping him off the wall and straight through the wall into the kitchen then just as sudden it had happened it ended and everything was at regular speed but she had surprisingly not run fast enough for they were still in the house and the bomb had gone off.

That was all she could think before hers' as well as Deans' world went black.


	9. Hush Hush

'What…was I sleep walking again?' Nikki thought as she started to wake.

'What am I lying on? Wait what's lying on me?' Nikki thought as she became more aware of her situation. Then it all came back to her, Damien and her fighting, the bomb blew up, super fast Nikki grabbing Dean then nothing.

A moan came from under her.

"Oh God Dean!" She exclaimed. There was Dean beneath her rolled up in a ball, and thank the Good Lord for that because had he not have been curled into a ball his head would have been split open by a pillar that had landed where his head would've been and his legs probably would've been broken.

'Dean! Dean? Come on big guy, wake up!" she pleaded with the man she was laying on top of.

She could feel his hands trying to move up to his face but Nikki was laying on them causing enabling Dean to succeed with that.

"Dean you with me?" she asked

"mmfff—why you layin on mm." he said muffled having being in a ball

"The house is kinda on top of us. Are you okay?" She asked.

"Seriously? It doesn't feel like it. Cept my ribs hurt." He answered honestly

"That's because I'm not letting it fall completely, I'm kinda holding it up. And I think I know why your ribs hurt, I'll explain later. We're getting out of here." She said she could hear Sam and Jake outside yelling for them.

"You stay curled up just in case it falls, last thing I want is to have to tell Sam your dead." She said and Dean curled up a little more.

"Sam! Jake! Stay back go to the end of the drive way. I'm getting me and Dean out of here!" she yelled another thing she'd hate to happen was her and Dean getting out but crushing Sam and Jake with the remains of the house.

She got up in stages to her hands and knees first, then slowly she raised up and started to push the fallen debris over her and Dean and she then flipped it over and it landed in what used to be the living room.

"Oh My God!" she exclaimed as she stood in the remains of her childhood home, her only home, the only home she ever knew.

Her and Dean both made their way out of the House Dean was walking stiffly because of his ribs.

"Nikki! Dean!" Sam yelled he was holding a silently sobbing Jake.

"We're okay" Nikki said ignoring a pain in her side

"Let's get out of here before the police come." Sam said

"Yeah wait a second." Nikki said quickly going back into the house. Dean and Sam watched as she lifted walls. After a minute or two she came back with two duffle bags.

"Now I'm ready." She said throwing the duffels in the Impala's trunk then coming back to Sam and held out her hands expectantly. Sam didn't need words he knew what she wanted. Jake.

She took him and he hugged her strongly nearly choking her.

"Loosen the death grip, lil bro. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. You hear me?" she said

"Nikki I was so stared, I fought yous were dead." He said

"Nope, you can't get rid of me that easy." She said giving him a squeeze.

"Let's go" she said and they all got in the car. Dean let Sam drive he was exhausted from his long work out with Nikki along with this whole situation.

"What shall it be?' Dean asked holding up the cassette tape box. The top caught tape caught Jake's eye

"ACDC!" he exclaimed.

They drove away with Back in Black playing threw the car.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was about an hour into their drive to god knows where when Jake fell asleep Nikki spoke.

"um..I..I think I'm bleeding you guys." She said a little too calmly


	10. Similarities

**Stick with me I'm currently studying for my black belt. With all the studying and school work I may not have a chance to update often but do not fret I'm totally into this story and don't plan on just quitting it. =D Besides it's just getting good.**

~*~*~*~*~*~

"um..I..I think I'm bleeding you guys." Nikki said all too calmly.

"What!?!" Dean nearly yelled

"Shh… You're gonna wake Jake. Look just pull over, you guys are hunters you should have a first aid kit. Just patch me up, it ain't that bad." Nikki said

"How long have you known you were bleeding?" Sam asked

"Since I got the roof off me and Dean. That's partly why I went back into the house I put some cloths around it, but it won't stop." She answered

"And you didn't think it was important enough for us to know that you're bleeding to death!" Dean said

"I didn't want to worry Jake…I…I was gonna tell you as soon as he fell asleep I'm—" She was cut off by Dean who knew what she meant

"It's okay, this kinda stuff sadly happens to us a little more than I'd like." Dean said pulling off the road

"Sam can you stay in here? Just in case Jake wakes up." Nikki asked

"Sure thing, just don't bleed to death, alright?" he said sort of jokingly

"Can't leave you guys, can I?" she responded as she slowly lifted Jake from her lap, he moaned but other than that he stayed sleeping. She started to slide out of the car, hissing during the movements. Dean raced over to her side and helped her out.

"Easy. Easy, you're not super girl…no matter how strong you are." He said adding the last part when she grabbed his arm with a death grip. He was just about to pick her up but she protested

"I can do it. I ain't no wuss probably just a bad scratch." She said leaning on Dean slightly.

They made their way to the front of the car where Nikki carefully sat on the hood and Dean went around and got the first aid kit from the trunk. When he came back around she already had her shirt up and was beginning to take the blood soaked cloth off. He gasped 'Definitely not a wuss' he thought as she pulled it off and plopped it down on the ground. There was a deep slash probably from a piece of wood.

"God! By the looks of it I'd say a piece of wood went in your back and out the front but ripped through your skin." He said to her

"Wow and to think I was out cold during such a life turning event. Look not trying to be mean but I don't care how it got there just patch me up please. This hurts like a mother." She hissed when a gust of wind came and whizzed through the slash that was probably about 2inches deep.

"Sorry, but holy shit this would have been enough to have me on the verge of tears." He said stepping in front of the wind so it wouldn't hit Nikki so much and he started to patch Nikki up as she had wished.

~*~*~*~*~*~

About thirty minutes and many painfully unaware death grips later Nikki was all patched up and ready to go. Except for one more thing, her shirt was bloody and ripped and Nikki had no intentions on Jake finding out that she was even hurt.

"um, you wanna borrow a shirt. It'll be a little big on you but I'm pretty sure if Jake woke up with you wearing a bloody torn up shirt he might have some questions." He explained

"Smart thinking, sounds good." She said they both walking back to the trunk Dean looked through his duffel and grabbed the smallest shirt he could find that had 'ACDC Back In Black' written on it.

"Nice." Nikki said with a giggle

She put it on quickly, it wasn't big by much. She then got back in the car placing the jacket she had been using to cover her shirt up over Jake.

"I'm starving. How bout some breakfast?" Dean asked

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was past midnight when all of us minus Jake who had long fallen asleep decided that we were going to stop at a motel. They ended up stopping at the Tippy Motel where there was only one room available with two full beds. After an hour of Sam and Dean trying to get comfortable, the bed being way too small for two more than six feet tall grown men to share, Nikki spoke up.

"You know we could swap, each of you have a kid, since we're a lot smaller I think there'd be enough room." She said

"you know what I'm gonna try that out since Sam's big ass is hogging up the whole bed." Dean said pushing Sam off the bed, who surprisingly other than a snort just got up and swapped beds. Nikki got up and went over with Dean since Jake was still asleep. They laid down and sure enough there was a lot more room now that it was kid, adult, kid, adult. They were asleep within ten minutes

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean woke needing to go to the bathroom or shake hands with the president as he liked to say. He noticed Nikki wasn't beside him. 'Must have needed to go too.' He thought as he went to the bathroom which was closed and the light peeked out from under the door, he knocked on the door.

"Hey you about done?" he asked but there was no answer but then he heard what sounded like a strangled sob so he slowly and cautiously pushed the door open keeping his head turned.

"You okay? He asked

"It's okay I'm descent." She said he looked up she was sitting on the toilet seat with a tear streaked face.

"What's wrong?" he tried again

"Just a lot of things going through my mind." She replied

"Like what?" he pushed

'Guess I better start at the beginning' she thought

"Um when the bomb went off…I…uh…kind of…uh…out ran it." She stuttered

"What do you mean like track star run or supernatural?" he asked

"Like superman fast. You didn't know what hit you, that's kind of why your ribs are sore. I saw the bomb go off…in slow motion Dean. Everything was going slow and I wasn't. " she said

"But that's not what's bothering you is it?" Dean asked crouching down in front of her completely forgetting he needed to pee. She shook her head.

"I know you heard him." She said with a quivering lip and trembling voice

"Yes I did. There's something you don't know about me, seems like we have a lot more in common then you think. Want to talk about it?" he asked in a sincere voice

She looked him in the eye to see teary eyes that matched her own and she nodded.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Okay, I hope you liked it! I'm not a doctor or anything so sorry if Nikki's injury is impossible I'm just trying to make a good story.**


	11. Someone Who Understands

"I had a twin brother named Nathan. We were very close, we always had our backs, we always looked out for Jacob. We were alike in every way except he didn't have the super strength. It was our seventh birthday and yellow eyes paid a visit, talk about having two sucky birthdays in a row. He said that Nathan was holding me back and he needed to take him outta the picture." She paused sucking in a shaky breath holding back her tears. Dean rubbed her back soothingly.

"He killed him right in front of me. There I was barely seven years old and seeing something that could break a man. I loved my brother and I was willing to do anything to bring him back so right then and there I sold my soul for him, I didn't have a year left, not a week, hell not even a second before I was being ripped up to shreds. I was dead for six months but…" She was beginning to choke with sobs and Dean pulled her close.

"it felt like an eternity. Nikki I know, I did the same for my brother. You're not alone." He squeezed her willing her to go on.

"They ripped me apart…over and _over_ again and when I was nothing but I bloody skeleton they'd tell me how useless I was and that my dad and Jake were already dead, that I killed them and how much I disappoint them and then they'd start the whole thing all over again. I lost count how many times." Dean now had silent tears streaking down his cheeks and he did something he never does he pulled her into a hug crying with her letting himself cry, for Nikki…hell even for himself.

"How'd you get back?" he asked ten minutes later tearfully still hugging her

"My dad sold his soul, that's why he was so forward to killing that son of a bitch. He wanted to kill it before it killed him but you know the rest." She said sniffing.

Together they got up Dean's arm over her shoulder, her arm around his waist. Together they laid down holding on to each other, finally meeting somebody who understood. Together they fell into a nightmare free sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Together they woke up as Jake jumped up and down on the bed.

"Come on sleepy heads! Wake up!" he finished flopping on the his bottom then crawled up laid between Dean and Nikki.

"I'm hungy, what's for breckfast?" he asked

"I don't know." Nikki said looking over at the clock

"Hey isn't your show on?" she asked and he jumped for joy

'Great now we have to watch Barney or that show with the huge stuffed alien looking things' Dean thought but he wasn't expecting the show that played on the crappy motel tv.

"Buffy the what?" he asked

"The Vampire Slayer, duh" Jake answered

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was an hour later.

"Okay so Spike is a vampire, and Buffy's the Vampire Slayer. So why doesn't she kill him?" Dean asked

"Because he's hot." Nikki simply explained

"nooo, because he's a good vampire. He's got a soul." Jake said

"But how'd he get a soul?" Dean asked

"He got captured by the Initiative and they put a chip in his brain so that every time he tried to harm a living thing it shocked him. He fell in love with Buffy and went to Africa or somewhere and went through these trails and a demon put his soul back and now he's going crazy from the guilt and Buffy feels bad for him." But this didn't come from Jake or Nikki but Sam

"Wow, wait a second. Since when did you watch shows Sam. I'm hurt you've been holding out on me." Dean said jokingly with a pout on his face

"So where do you two want to eat?" Dean asked

"Mickey Dee's!" Jake shouted with glee

"Okay, just let us get ready." Dean said and with that everyone started to get ready for the day like they've been doing it for as long as they could remember.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Okay, so the story is coming towards an end and I think next chapter will be the last, but no worries I'm thinking about making a miniseries or something like that.**

**R&R Please ; (**


	12. New Life

It had been six months since the bomb went off. Nikki, Jake, Sam and Dean were driving down the streets of Hershey, Pennsylvania. They were on another hunt. There were signs of a werewolf killing innocent people.

They were trying to find another decent motel to stay at. Ever since the night Nikki and Dean shared they've been sharing beds. Neither of them had had nearly as much nightmares as before and if they did the other was right there soothing their cries.

It had taken a month and a lot of begging from Nikki for Dean to let her go on a hunt with them. She proved that she could hold her own and reasoned with Dean that she might even be an advantage with her strength and her speed that she was slowly learning to control. So for the last five months they've been going to motels near the case and go on hunts leaving Jake at the motel; salt at every window, door even crack. As soon as they agreed that they were all going to travel together for now on, Dean and Sam insisted on getting Rock Band, "for Jake." They would always say. That didn't matter it always kept Jake occupied while they were on a hunt and it also gave everyone something to do when they had nothing on the spook.

They ended stopping at the Hershey Motel.

"Hey isn't Hershey Park somewhere around here? Maybe we could stop there before we leave town." Nikki said Jake jump up and down on Sam and his bed.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!" He said. Dean and Sam shared worried looks.

"aw, what you two manly men afraid of heights?" she asked, she was very good at reading people.

"Well, Sammy is but me no. I'll ride anything." He said and Sam rolled his eyes.

"We're both kinda scared of em'." He said and Dean turned his head to Sam with a 'Dude' look on his face.

"I love em', Jake would ride em' all if he could." She said

"Well I'm beat. Let's get some sleep." Dean said pulling off his shirt and pants leaving him in his boxers.

"I wish it was that easy for me." Nikki said and went into the bathroom and changed into her AC/DC boxers and a black Metallica tank top with her hair pulled up.

"You know what I want? A tattoo." She said mostly just thinking out loud.

"Like what? Now that I'm going to let you." Dean said sounding like a protective brother of his sister. Which he thought as Nikki as a little sister now.

"I don't know something bad ass…oh like badass right on my—" she was cut off

"don't even finish that sentence." Dean said

"I was just joking besides I'd want it were everyone could see it. Maybe be Rock on one hand and Roll on the other…ooh that sounds cool. Or I could get the one that you and Sam have so I don't go all super powered demon bitch." She said, she knew about their tattoos since the day at the lake at her house she since seen them almost every day; when they went to bed and usually around the motel room since their AC's almost never worked.

Nikki hooked Jake up to his new machine and poured his favorite formula into the bag and with that everyone went to bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It felt like she had just closed her eyes when she woke to whimpering and the bed shifting constantly. She knew what it was, she sat up to see Dean in a ball and his arms above his head in a protective way whimpering. She grabbed his shoulder and shook it gently.

"Dean, come on big guy wake up. It's just a nightmare." She said trying to wake him. She shook him harder and he bolted upright with a gasp. She could feel the bed shaking from his trembling.

"Please" he said and tears started running down his cheeks Nikki hugged him and pulled him down with her laying his head on her chest and embraced him pulling the covers up, whispering soothing words. They eventually fell back asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was one week later they had finally killed the werewolf it was one nasty bitch. They were packing up and about to leave town. Jake looked up at Nikki expectantly.

"So, where to now?" Nikki asked getting into the Impala.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and raised their eyebrows in a 'What the Hell' kinda of look

"I seem to remember a certain amusement park that's located somewhere around here." Dean said

"Hershey Park!" Jake chanted the whole way there.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Okay, so that was it! I've decided that I will be writing more little stories with our extended gang. Hope you liked it!**

**R&R Please!**


End file.
